peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-07 ; Comments *(Adapted from Alan's message to Peel Mailing List) "Say what you like ... but I think this is a pretty neat program". Amen to that, John! Here, at last, is the first of 3 three-hour Cover Version shows I have which were broadcast in 1991. It's a complete show in 4 parts, plus about 10 mins of news and someone called Neil James on the end. There were actually four such shows broadcast over two weekends. First was 06 July 1991. Other two, coming soonish, were 13 July 1991 and 14 July 1991. *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits was actually Liz Kershaw, sister of Andy and also a Radio One DJ (after her relatively short-lived recording career). Peel mentions that they also had a session for his show. *JP demonstrates he can get his timings “roughly right” by playing the Maloko version of ‘In The Midnight Hour’, the second of two here, at roughly twelve o’clock. The track also appears on Peel’s FabricLive.07 compilation. He says he is looking forward to playing it at the Reading Festival. *As Peel remarks, it was inevitable that the Altered Images track would come up on this type of show, as he sings and whistles on it ("rather prettily"). Says he wouldn't have done it for anyone else. Mentions that the track had been singled out for "opprobrium" in the press when the album was released (it first played on the Peel show of 28 April 1982.) *Says that when the Clash's Sandinista triple album came out, he phoned the record company to tell them the name of the original composer of Junco Partner (which he'd had on an LP in Dallas in the 1960s), but they took no notice of him. *News: Michael Stich beats Boris Becker in straight sets in the Men's Wimbledon final. Sessions *Tar, one and only session. Recorded 1991-05-16. Released on 1988-1995, 2xLP, 2013 (Chunklet Magazine, CHKLP011). *L7, one and only session (rpt). First broadcast 18 November 1990. Recorded 1990-11-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting (1a) *Dinosaur Jr.: Just Like Heaven (12" EP - Just Like Heaven) Blast First *Better Beatles: I’m Down (7”) Hook Or Crook *Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour (LP – Hottest Hits) Front Line *Cure: Hello, I Love You (2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Tar: Viaduct Removal (Peel session) *Shaggs: Wheels (CD – Shaggs' Own Thing) Rounder *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: All Tomorrow’s Parties (LP – Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (single – Powerful Brain (Why Don't You Use It?)) Imaginary (news) *Bill Black Combo: Don’t Be Cruel (single, 1960) *L7: Shove (Peel session) *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Teenage Kicks (7”) Stiff *Lemonheads: Going To Get Along Without Ya Now (single) Atlantic *Cats: Swan Lake (single) Groove *Tar: Walking The King (Peel session) – continues after tape flip (1b) *Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend (CD – Heaven And Hell: A Tribute To Velvet Underground) Imaginary *Coolies: Mrs Robinson (LP – Dig..?) Db *Critical Rhythm: An Illusion (CD – Nu Groove - 25 West 38th - A Compilation) Network *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (LP – Soul On Fire) African Music Gallery *Butthole Surfers: Earthquake (CD - Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye: A Tribute To Roky Erickson) Sire *L7: Packin’ A Rod (Peel session) *Shamen: Purple Haze (CD - Out Of Time - The Very Best Of The Imaginary Tribute Series) Imaginary *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (LP - Pinky Blue) Epic *Tekno Too: Jet-Star (12") D-Zone *Tar: The Ballad Of The Storyteller (Peel session) *Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is (2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Billy Bragg: Jeane (12" EP - Greetings To The New Brunette) Go! Discs - continues after tape flip (2a) *L7: Let's Lynch The Landlord (Peel session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: In The Ghetto (single) Mute *Moody Boys: Free (2xCD - Give Peace A Dance: A CND Compilation) Beechwood *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *Clash: Junco Partner (3xLP - Sandinista!) CBS *Crust: Feelings (7") Trance Syndicate (news) *Yo-Yo: Girl, Don't Be No Fool (LP - Make Way For The Motherlode) EastWest *Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (CD - Time Between: A Tribute To The Byrds) Imaginary *Tar: Play To Win (Peel session) *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (LP - This Are Two Tone) Two-Tone *A Witness: Tomorrow Never Knows (EP - I Love You, Mr Disposable Razors) Vinyl Drip (2b) *Ted Chippington: She Loves You (single) Vindaloo *Ballou Canta: Bain De Minuit (LP - Ballou Canta) Saxone *L7: Scrap (Peel session) *Pixies: Born In Chicago (2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *Half Japanese: Tracks Of My Tears (LP - Just When You Thought It Was... Quiet!) Quiet *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: He Cried (LP- Copy Cats) Jungle *Temptations: Rudolf The Red-Nosed Reindeer (LP-The Temptations' Christmas Card)' (Motown) *FSK: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand ('I Wanna Hold Your Hand') (LP - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Turbines: 1969 (LP - Magic Fingers & Hourly Rates) New Rose *Jimmy London & The Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water (LP - Tighten Up Volume 5) Trojan *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (7") Rough Trade File ;Name *1991-07-07 Peel-1991-07-07-Cover-Versions-1a *1991-07-07 Peel-1991-07-07-Cover-Versions-1b *1991-07-07 Peel-1991-07-07-Cover-Versions-2a *1991-07-07 Peel-1991-07-07-Cover-Versions-2b ;Length *00:47:01 *00:46:55 *00:47:18 *00:47:16 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List, to which re-up requests should be directed. Many thanks to Alan! *Peel show ends around the 38 minute mark of final file. News at 2am follows, then the Neil James show. ;Available * Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online